Ratscar
|pastaffie=None |namest=Kit: Warrior: Senior Warrior: Elder: |namesl=''Unknown'' Ratscar Ratscar Ratscar |familyt=Sister: |familyl=Snowbird |mentor=Unknown |apps=Shrewfoot, Pinenose |livebooks=''Tigerclaw's Fury, ''Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest |deadbooks=None}} Ratscar is a scarred, skinny, dark brown tom with yellow teeth, a distinctive long scar across his back, a patchy tail, and a torn ear. History In the Super Edition Arc Bramblestar's Storm :Ratscar has now retired from his services as a warrior, and is now an elder. :When Squirrelflight and Bramblestar are in ShadowClan's camp to discuss matters with Blackstar, Ratscar interrupts Bramblestar by taking a step forward, judges the ThunderClan leader's choice to question his leader, and orders for them to go back to their territory. Bramblestar is furious that Ratscar is trying to give him orders, and Squirrelflight mutters to him that Ratscar had one paw in the Dark Forest, only for him to remind her that they gave cats like Ratscar another chance to prove their loyalty. Meanwhile, Rowanclaw shoulders Ratscar back into the group of ShadowClan cats. :At the end of a Gathering, Squirrelflight stares at Ratscar and Tigerheart, who speak with Ivypool and Cherryfall. Bramblestar assures her that they were just being friendly, but the ThunderClan deputy remarks that there were some cats she would never be able to trust again. After speaking with Tawnypelt, Bramblestar notices that Cherryfall and Ratscar had moved on from conversation. In the Power of Three Arc ''Eclipse : Long Shadows : He now has an apprentice, Shrewpaw. Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : His apprentice, Shrewpaw, is now listed as a warrior, Shrewfoot. Ratscar is also mentor to another apprentice, Pinepaw. Fading Echoes :Ratscar is seen on a patrol with his apprentice, Pinepaw, and two other warriors, Crowfrost and Tigerheart, when a ThunderClan patrol accuses them of crossing the border. He tells the patrol that no ShadowClan cat has crossed the border and he asks if they're trying to trick them into a fight, to which they reply they were not. When the patrol returns to the ShadowClan camp he is seen reporting to Blackstar. At a Gathering he is seen pacing around his Clanmates, after WindClan and ShadowClan started arguing about borders. He is later seen on a patrol with Toadfoot and they find Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Jayfeather when they come to talk to Blackstar. Ratscar is also one of the cats to escort Firestar, Jayfeather, and Brambleclaw back to the ThunderClan border. :He is later fighting in the battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. He tries to fight Ivypaw, but Ivypaw beats him with the help of Blossomfall. Later, in the battle Lionblaze is seen pinning him against a tree. After the ShadowClan deputy, Russetfur, dies Thornclaw shakes him from his back, telling him that the battle was won. It is noted that his apprentice, Pinepaw, is sick for a small period of time, and she also appears fighting in the ThunderClan/ShadowClan battle. Night Whispers :Ratscar is beside Rowanclaw after the battle with ThunderClan as they set Russetfur beside her newly dug grave. He is then seen asking how they were supposed to fight cats who flew from the trees like a bird. When Rowanclaw, Oakfur, Ferretpaw, and Pinepaw are practicing some new battle tactics he calls out to his apprentice, Pinepaw, and tells her she is doing well. :Ratscar is then seen heading out of the ShadowClan camp with Snowbird and Oakfur on a patrol. Later, Dovepaw uses her senses to find Tigerheart and he is a member of Tigerheart's patrol. He is then seen asking Flametail if he needed any help looking for herbs, and he then offers to tell Flametail where Pinepaw fell into the snow, as Flametail thinks there might be fresh herbs there. Later, Rowanclaw asks him to lead a hunting patrol. When the ShadowClan notice that Ivypaw is in their camp as a prisoner, he asks if she was alone. He is then seen watching his Clanmates play on the frozen lake. Sign of the Moon :Ratscar is seen training in the Dark Forest. He is told by Hawkfrost to attack Blossomfall when she begins training with them, Ratscar is winning the fight when Ivypool intervenes. Ivypool thinks that it's not surprising that he is there, as he had always seemed a bit shifty. The Forgotten Warrior :Ratscar's apprentice, Pinepaw, has become a warrior, receiving the name Pinenose. :Ratscar is seen in the Gathering where Dawnpelt accuses Jayfeather of murdering Flametail. He calls out and asks Jayfeather if he is sure he wasn't just helping the water kill Flametail. The Last Hope :He goes on patrol with Stoatpaw in which Lionblaze comes up to the border to provoke a fight. Ratscar sends Stoatpaw forward first making Lionblaze stare in dismay, sending Stoatpaw reeling, insulting Ratscar. Ratscar then battles Lionblaze inflicting several wounds on Lionblaze, who does nothing to defend himself. :Later, in the battle with the Dark Forest, he appears at in the head of a patrol, in the ShadowClan camp. Lionblaze tells him to move forward just one claw-length at a time. He fights with Shredtail, who calls him a traitor. Shredtail pins Ratscar to the ground but is thrown off by Snowbird, declaring that Ratscar is not a traitor, and it is revealed that she is his sister. Shredtail then tells her that her brother has been training in the Dark Forest. Shredtail summons Redwillow to fight Ratscar, but Redwillow is killed by Blackstar. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest :During a Gathering, the medicine cats announce a prophecy: “Embrace what you find in the shadows for only they can clear the sky.” Ratscar sneers if they ask him, respect for senior warriors are the ones that should be embraced. Beepaw and Needlepaw laugh about at him with Beepaw stating he is always saying that. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury :When Tigerclaw explains how he chose to leave ThunderClan, Ratscar inquires if he was speaking of Fireheart. Ratscar is then shown flexing his claws, to check their sharpness. When they are about to go hunting, Tigerclaw suggesting going near ThunderClan, and Ratscar and Russetfur brace their shoulders. While he is present, Ratscar claims that it scents like pleasant hunting. When Tigerclaw reasons on attacking another Clan, Ratscar protests that they weren't strong, and didn't desire to take over ThunderClan's territory, nor hunt their prey. Once Tigerclaw kicks Runningwind's corpse, Clawface, Russetfur, and Ratscar plunge into the elder bush, and race back. When Fireheart is about to attack Tigerclaw, Ratscar is among the cats Blackfoot brings. When Nightstar dies, Ratscar claims that they would be pounced on like rats when the Clans would hear of Nightstar's death. Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence :The Leaders decide to hold a meeting on the island to discuss what to about the former Dark Forest trainees days after the Great Battle. Ratscar follows Littlecloud and Blackstar with Tigerheart to the meeting. He sits with Tigerheart a tail-length away from Blackstar, his ears twitching. During the meeting, Blackstar looks at Tigerheart and Ratscar and say they broke the warrior code, they betrayed their Clans, their leader and themselves. They have to be punished. Blackstar also says he doesn’t trust Ratscar and Tigerheart, and avoided looking at him. Both toms were staring at their leader in dismay. Mothwing suggests that they swear a new oath of loyalty. Ratscar flicks his tail and asks if they have to swear it now, to cats that have nothing to do with them. The leaders decide they do this in front of their own Clans. Days later, Ratscar is seen at the first Gathering after the Great Battle. Trivia *He has been mistakenly described as fox-red in ''The Last Hope. *In The Last Hope, during the battle with the Dark Forest, he is expressing confusion at the cats and says, "Who are they? I've seen cats who I thought were dead!", despite the fact he was training in the Dark Forest. Though he may have said it to cover up for the fact that he was training there. *He is mistakenly called Rowanclaw in The Last Hope. *The scar on his back is what gave him his warrior name. Character Pixels Kin Members Sister: :Snowbird: Nieces: :Berryheart: :Cloverfoot: :Beepaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Three unnamed kits: Nephews: :Rippletail: :Yarrowpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog Great Niece: :Needlepaw:Revealed on Kate's blog Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Mentors Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor Character Category:Characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Place of No Stars Trainees Category:Males Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Elders Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters